Together Again
by RandomAvocados
Summary: After Sawyer talks to him in "Stranger in a Strange Land", Karl decides to rescue Alex.


I'm getting back into fanfics, and this idea came to me after I watched last week's episode. Oh, and if you're wondering, I know Rousseau is with Locke, Kate, and Sayid. Just ignore that little fact.

Together Again

After Sawyer left, Karl sat on the log for some time more, thinking about Alex. He would do anything for that girl, even die for her. Without her, there was no point in living. With that last thought, he stood up quickly and started into the jungle. Slowly and cautiously, he maneuvered his way through thick vines and trees. He knew these people. There was no sense crashing through the jungle making a ton of noise. That would be suicide. Living with the others had also taught him how to get around unnoticed. And that's what Karl did then, heading towards his love.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. His feet were guiding him subconsciously, for he knew this jungle like the back of his hand.

Memories flashed before his eyes, and tears started to form as the teenager remembered all the good times he and Alex had shared together. "I'm coming for you, Alex. I'm coming for you," he whispered into the seemingly empty jungle. Due to his lack of caution, Karl stepped in a wrong spot, and suddenly, he was hanging in a net ten feet above the ground.

"Who are you?" he heard a woman ask, but she was hidden in the trees.

Karl didn't answer, only repeated the question. "Who are you?"

At that moment, she stepped out into the clearing, holding a gun. "I am Danielle Rousseau." Karl was taken aback by this woman's uncanny resemblance to Alex. She looked like she could be her mother. "I told you my name." Danielle said. "Now tell me, are you one of them?"

Karl was confused, and he was guessing it showed on his face. He had no idea who this woman was or why he was in a net. "One of who?"

"The Others."

Karl did not know how long Danielle's patience would last, but he was growing impatient himself. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied truthfully. "I don't even know who you are or what you want from me. But please, my name is Karl, and I'm trying to get back without getting caught." His voice trembled as he said quietly, pleadingly, "I just want to see Alex again." Silent tears began to leak from his eyes. "Please let me go."

Danielle's eyes grew wide. "You know Alex?" when her question was confirmed, a small smile stretched across her face. "Alex," she whispered softly, longing to see the girl that name belong to. But as soon as it appeared, her smile vanished and she raised the gun. "You're lying!"

Karl trembled. He just wanted to go home. "I swear I'm not. Why would I lie? I have no reason to." Danielle stared at him for several seconds longer, judging his honesty. In the end, she went over to the rope, took out a knife, and cut it. Karl fell to the ground in a heap. He groaned and clutched his wrist. "I think you broke it." He looked at Danielle like she was crazy.

But she just went over to him, the gun still in her hand. "Get up. Take me to her. If you run, I won't hesitate to shoot.

"And if I say no?" Karl stood up, holding onto his limp wrist.

"I will not hesitate to shoot," she repeated.

"Guess I have no choice." He paused then said, "If you make a sound and get us caught-"

"Oh please, I have survived in this jungle for sixteen years; I know how to walk silently."

Karl sighed and started into the dense trees, Rousseau following close behind.

---

Several hours later, Karl crouched low in the dark, barely able to make out a small cluster of lights in the distance. 'Alex is right there,' he thought. He could just picture her lying on her back, staring up at the stars and thinking about what life is like off this island. He had come this far; he was so close. But the dangerous journey was not over yet. Turning to Rousseau, he whispered, "There are several guards posted around here. I think I can find a way to get past them undetected. Come on, let's go."

---

Alex sat in the damp grass as she stared at the stars. This always relaxed her. The cool night air was blowing softly in a light breeze. If she listened close enough she could hear the cries of tropical birds in the far off jungle. This was her paradise, the only place she feels home. Alex had never been off the island, but she figured the real world would never be as good as this. She and Karl had talked about it several times, when they used to lie out here for hours. Suddenly, Alex was shaken from her thoughts by a familiar voice calling out her name. No one was visible in the darkness, and after awhile she thought it was just the wind playing tricks on her and went back to daydreaming. But not five seconds later, the voice rang out again, this time a little louder. Standing up, Alex noticed movement to her right. Turning to it, she stared into the darkness. Barely visible underneath the short trees that lined the edge of the yard crouched two figures. One of them Alex recognized instantly. Rushing over to him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. After they broke apart she whispered, "I'm so glad you're alive. I was so worried." They held each other for some time, both thankful to have the other back in their arms.

---

Danielle smiled as her daughter interacted with Karl. She could tell they cared about each other very much. It might even be love. She was happy that Alex hadn't been alone all these years. As she smiled at them, tears began to trace lines down her dirty face. It had been sixteen years since she had seen her baby girl.

Just then, Alex let go of Karl, noticing Danielle. "Who are you?"

Still smiling Danielle replied, "I am Danielle. And I am your mother."

Alex didn't know what to say to that. After awhile though, she smiled slightly and walked over to Danielle, albeit hesitant. Unsure of what to do next, she just stood there, staring at her mother. It was Danielle that took her up in a hug. It had been too long. She hadn't been there to watch her little girl grow up, and she had missed her entire childhood. But now she held her in her arms, after so many years. "We are together again, Alex. And I will protect you."

Karl stood on the side, letting the mother and daughter have their reunion. But it wasn't long before he stepped up, saying, "If we want to get away, we should leave now."

Danielle nodded, still smiling, and let go of her daughter. "Yes, we must."

But Alex was reluctant. "I can't leave," she said, looking down and hiding her sullen face. "My father won't let me. And if I run, I know he'll find me."

Karl wrapped his arms around the teenage girl, and lightly brushed some black hair out of her eyes. "I love you Alex. I know your father would understand," although even he was hesitant to believe his words. "Please, run away with me. And what about your mother? She hasn't seen you since you were a baby. I don't think she wants to lose you again. Come on, what do you say?"

She paused for a moment then smiled up at him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."


End file.
